yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland
The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot The Heart Flower is created from Teletubbyland, But Apple Bloom grants a bad wish from the Magic Flower so when it changes Color and the Rangers need to stop the heart flower making bad wishes before it's too late. And they meet the Charmkins as the Turbo Charmkin Rangers and the Glitter Force Warriors work together. Flurry Heart's favorite T.V. Show At CHS, Twilight was babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart and showing her Teletubbies, Her favorite T.V. Show. The Heart Flower Meanwhile in Teletubbyland, The Heart Flower was glowing like crazy and stop changing colors. Meanwhile on CHS, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were hanging out with Babs Seed. Meeting the Charmkins At the Secret Lab, Ransik and Nadira signaled Twilight and her friends and introduced them to the Charmkins. Soon, They warned them about the Heart Flower. Nightmare Moon's Next Plan Meanwhile at the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon came up with a perfect plan to use the Heart Flower for true evil. Nadira helps out Twilight with Flurry Heart At Twilight's house, Nadira came to check on Twilight who was getting her hands full with Flurry Heart. Then, Ransik called Twilight on her communicator wanting to see her. So, Twilight asked Nadira to watch Flurry Heart for her. She was delighted. The Warning of the Heart Flower At the Secret Lab, Twilight and the girls came to see Ransik who warned them about the Heart Flower. Soon, Starlight notice the glow. It was the Glitter Force Warriors, Spike couldn't believe his own eyes. They explained that they came to help out. A mission for the Heart Flower In a moment, Twilight and the girls were ready for the mission as Sunset prepares to open the portal. Just as Nadira was watching Flurry Heart, She notice Spike looking through his backpack for his Morpher. So, She helped him out a Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed came to help along with the Peanuts Gang who volunteered to join the rescue mission. Spike, Babs and the CMC spotted Dark Matter Just as the girls go through the the portal, Spike and the girls spotted Princess Dark Matter appearing to follow them. Just as they try to stop her, Flurry Heart follow them crawling through the portal as Nadira's back was turned while carrying the carrier. Nadira lost Flurry Heart Back at Twilight's house, Nadira discovered that Flurry Heart was gone. She felt guilty for herself. But however, she decided to find her before Twilight finds out. Entering Teletubbyland/Searching for the Heart Flower Meanwhile, Twilight and the girls arrived in Teletubbyland as they begin their search for the Heart Flower before it falls into evil hands. Spike, Babs and the Crusaders searching for Dark Matter Meanwhile, Spike, Babs and the Cutie Mark Crusaders started searching for Princess Dark Matter before she could find the Heart Flower. Just then, They've discovered that Flurry Heart was in Teletubbyland. A big feud between friends and siblings/Ransik and Nadira warned the Rangers Back with Twilight, Robbie, Robin and the others, They were on a Heart Flower search when they ran into Spike and the girls with Flurry Heart. Soon, There was a big feud between Twilight and her friends for mistaken Spike and the girls for taking Flurry Heart without asking. Yoshi couldn't bare it at all. Back at the Secret Lab, Ransik and Nadira had to warn the Rangers about the misunderstanding. Just as Twilight and the others get the message, Apple Bloom and the Peanuts Gang are gone. Twilight and the girls became mice/Discord tells them it change colors However, Apple Bloom and the Peanuts Gang found the Heart Flower. Suddenly, Apple Bloom accidentally wished that Twilight and her friends became mice. But as for Robbie and his friends, They didn't get effected by the Heart Flower. Soon, Discord came and warned Twilight and her friends about the Heart Flower changing colors. Peanuts gang making bad wishes/Saving Twilight and friends Back with Apple Bloom and the Peanuts Gang, Charlie Brown and his friends made a lot of bad wishes. Just as Snoopy and Woodstock brought Apple Bloom to Robbie and his friends carrying the Mane 9 who're mice, Apple Bloom felt guilty and had to make it right for them. So, They decided to help Twilight and her friends back to normal. Soon, Charlie Brown wished that everything's back the way it was before Apple Bloom's wish came true. Then, Apple Bloom and the Peanuts gang apologized for their mistake. Twilight and her friends forgave them. Robbie's Death by Dark Matter However, Dark Matter appeared to finish off Twilight. But, Robbie saved her as he was killed by his own sacrifice. Just then, Robbie's Morpher was glowing bright red as Twilight picked it up. Then, It gave her the ability to create her fusion mode. CMC, Twilight and Friends's rescue/Stopping the Heart Flower With that said, The Harmony Force and Data Squad Rangers had one chance to work together and stop Dark Matter as Snoopy and Woodstock watches over Flurry Heart. The Charmkins and the Glitter Force Warriors wanted to help them. Soon, Blaze bestowed the Charmkins seven Legendary Turbo Ranger Keys of their own. At last, The Harmony Force, Data Squad, Glitter Force Warriors and the Turbo Charmkin Rangers started their Team Up against Dark Matter. Returning the Heart Flower Back to Normal/Emma makes the final wish\Robbie Diaz is back After the battle, Twilight and their friends finally returned the Heart Flower back to normal. The Peanuts Gang gave their support to them as a sign of their apology. But, Emma has a chance to make one of the last two wishes on the Heart Flower. So, She wished for Robbie Diaz to be revived. Just then, Robbie is back on his feet as all his friends gather for a group hug, Even the Teletubbies, Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po who gathered with them for a big hug. Nightmare Moon gathering lots of Foot Soldiers of every kind At the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon has gathered all of her Changelings and many more Foot Soldiers including the Putty Patrollers, Super Putty Patrollers, Z Putty Patrollers, Tenga Warriors, Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Cogs, Piranhatrons, Putra Pods, Chromites, Quantrons, Craterites, Stingwingers, Swabbies, Batlings, Ghouls, Cyclobots, Putrids, Kelzaks, Kelzak Furies, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Krybots, Blue-Head Krybots, Orange-Head Krybots, Hidiacs, Styxoids, Chillers, Lava Lizards, Ninja Stuntmen, Rinshi, Grinders, Moogers, Spitfangs, Loogies, X Borgs, Bruisers, Kingsmen, Vivix, Spikeballs, Kudabots, Basher Bots and other Foot Soldiers of the enemies of the Power Rangers. Soon, Nightmare Moon gave her evil speech about ruling the world and shrouding it in darkness. Heart Flower Returning to Teletubbyland/Twilight thanks Robbie for saving her life At the Secret Lab, Ransik was very proud of his rangers with the Heart Flower returned to Teletubbyland and that Flurry Heart is safe. Soon, The Charmkins and the Glitter Force Warriors returned to their worlds but promise they'd meet again. Later that day, Twilight thanked Robbie for saving her life from Dark Matter. Apple Bloom calls Cheerilee for piano Later that day, Apple Bloom called her school teacher, Cheerilee for piano lessons. Finally, She excepts it. Applejack was very proud to see her little sister practice. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Charlie Brown *Linus Van Pelt *Franklin *Lucy Van Pelt *Sally Brown *Schroeder *Shermy *Snoopy *Woodstock *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Betty *Violet *Patty *Eudora *Frieda *Rerun Van Pelt *Pig Pen *Emma the Little Red haired Girl *Discord Charmkin Turbo Rangers Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam Trivia *The Heart Flower can grant a wish and it stay white in color when it is good. *In the Start of the episode motherboard says with her speech. *The Peanuts Gang will make their episode appearance. *The Heart flower of Teletubbyland has ability to grant wish and strictly forbidden also it change color into pink, yellow, red, purple, green, dark blue and black to make the seeds to plant itself. *This episode is dedicated to Magical DoReMi Sharp the Movie and a reference to The Charmkins. *Discord tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed, Six charmkins, Glitter Force girls, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and the Data Squad Rangers about the Heart Flower came from Teletubbyland. *Twilight and her friends tells the CMC and Spike and Babs Seed like in their past, where they did in Equestria. *The Turbo Charmkin Rangers and the Glitter Force Warriors will make their appearance to join the Harmony Force Rangers Together. *Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed and Spike got a big fight with Twilight and her friends gets a terrible mistake to take Flurry Heart without asking permission. *Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset, Starlight and Applejack turns into a mouse by the heart flower's wish. *The Heart flower saws the Peanuts gang use their bad wish and the flower kept changing Color with its own. *Flurry Heart follows them in the portal. *Apple Bloom tells Cheerilee that she learn to play the piano in the end of the episode. *Snoopy was the World War I Flying Ace in this episode. *Charlie Brown dressed up as the World War I Flying Ace. Songs #Hearts Strong as Horses - CMC, Babs Seed, Spike and the Charmkins #Happiness - with the Peanuts gang #Poppu no Yuuki Transcript *The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225